Flightmare
Main Page= |Release Date = August 6th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = *Night Fury (formerly) *Original Animation (as for November 9th, 2015) |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.8 *Pitch Rate: 6 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 2.9 |Combat = *ATK: 125 *FPR: 295 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 50 *HPR: 500 *DEF: 100 *HP: 2350 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.9 *Shot Limit: 4 *Base Damage: 11 (Titan: 12) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 836) |Skills = *Speed *Paralysis |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Flightmare is a Mystery Class dragon released on August 6th, 2014. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members). As for V2.3.0, in the intro sequence, the Flightmare is one of the four Secondary Starter Dragons that can appear caged, most likely to unlock the Stable Missions without needing to buy a new dragon (the player still has to choose their actual starter dragon). Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"The Flightmare is a medium-sized dragon that has a very ghost-like appearance. Its body is covered in tiny spots that almost resembles the night sky. :"From what has been seen, the Flightmare is a very aggressive and territorial dragon, being very protective of it's territory and food sources. Seeing how Flightmares are build for speed and defense, they usually avoid fights with bigger and stronger dragons. Flightmares have been shown to be quite determined, as the Flightmare in Fright of Passage kept chasing his opponents, and was willing to search food over long distances. They seem to be quite reclusive and avoid contact with humans, unless, they get in the way of their algae, or if they think that they do." For more information on the Flightmare, click here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Skrill Diversion The dragon itself is not seen in this quest, but a Flightmare nest is found. Flightmares apparently nest inside icy caves, in a cold (polar) environment like Scuttleclaw Island. The nest is a large and flattened mound of snow, and the dragon lays a single egg. Quest: Plan in Motion The player is reminded that the Flightmare produce a paralyzing mist, that has glowing properties. This mist can freeze and be stored as ice on the walls of the nest cave. The Flightmare ice retain its glow, and looks like blue ice. The paralyzing properties are only active when the mist is in gaseous form, while it's inoffensive in liquid or solid (ice) form. History *November 9th, 2015: The Flightmare received a new animation. *September 30th, 2016: The Titan Stage was released. Glitches *When the Baby Flightmare fires, something strange pops from the model for a few seconds; Trivia *Just like the Hotburple and the Scauldron, The War Paint does not replace the Hero skin with the custom skin. **This has been updated and, now, it shows the custom colors. *It's unknown why was the Flightmare choosen to be one of the Secondary Starter Dragons and not a member-starter instead; *In October 10th, 2019, the Flightmare now has a special, pale blue glowing skin overlay that will stay until the end of Dreadfall in reference to Dreadfall's origin; |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood fme.png|Flightmare Egg in the Store Flightmare Egg.png|Flightmare Egg before hatching fmh.jpg|Flightmare Hatchling flimare oricolor.png|Flimare's Default Colors flimare bb 1.png|Baby Flightmare Standing flimare bb 3.png|Baby Flightmare Sitting flimare bb 2.png|Baby Flightmare Sleeping flimare fire glitch 1.png|Baby Flightmare firing (profile) flimare fire glitch 2.png|Baby Flightmare firing (front view) flimare fire glitch 3.png|Baby Flightmare firing (upper view) Flightmare Particle.png|Flightmare's Particle animation while happy flight idle.png|Flightmare Standing flight howl.png|Flightmare Idle flight sit.png|Flightmare Sitting flight sleep.png|Flightmare Sleeping (upper view) flight sleep 2.png|Flightmare Sleeping (profile view) flight fire.png|Flightmare's Fire flight hover.png|Flightmare Hovering flight fly.png|Flightmare Flying flight fly shot.png|Flightmare firing while flying flight glide.png|Flightmare Gliding flight break.png|Flightmare Braking Titan Stage Flightmare_titan1.png|Titan Flightmare head flightmare_titan2.png|Titan Flightmare flightmare_titan3.png|Titan Flightmare tflight stand.png|Titan Flightmare Standing tflight idle.png|Titan Flightmare Idle tflight sit.png|Titan Flightmare Sitting tflight sleep 1.png|Titan Flightmare Sleeping (profile) tflight sleep 2.png|Titan Flightmare Sleeping (upper view) tflight swim.png|Titan Flightmare Swimming tflight fire.png|Titan Flightmare's Fire tflight winspan.png|Titan Flightmare's Wingspan (with a visible pattern) tflight hover.png|Titan Flightmare Hovering tflight fly.png|Titan Flightmare Flying tflight fly shot.png|Titan Flightmare firing while flying tflight glide.png|Titan Flightmare Gliding tflight break.png|Titan Flightmare Braking Other Flightmares wild mares.png|Wild Flightmares in Scuttleclaw Island Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= War Paint flightmare_warpaint.png|Flightmare with warpaint (old version with hero skin incorporated) fmare wp 1.png|Flightmare War Paint (profile) fmare wp 2.png|Flightmare War Paint (upper view) fmare wp 5.png|Flightmare War Paint (upperwings) fmare wp 6.png|Flightmare War Paint (underwings) fmare wp 7.png|Flightmare War Paint (head - front view) fmare wp 3.png|Flightmare War Paint (head - profile) fmare wp 4.png|Flightmare War Paint (head - upper view) tflight wp 1.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (profile) tflight wp 2.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (upper view) tflight wp 3.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (upperwings) tflight wp 4.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (underwings) tflight wp 5.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (head - front view) tflight wp 6.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (head - profile) tflight wp 7.png|Titan Flightmare War Paint (head - upper view) Racing Stripes Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Secondary Starter Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Paralysis Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons